Catwoman x TMNT
by SelinaKyle15
Summary: How will 'Catwoman' react upon meeting the turtles...will she fall for one? or will she friend zone them? *Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Batman nor TMNT Catwomans cat is NOT in any type of way related to Isis...in Batman: the animated series that's her cats name
1. TMNT Meets Catwoman

**A/N: This is my very first story on here so comment, like or w.e and give me some feed back :)**

Selina Kyle- Catwoman

Birth Place- Gotham City

Occupation- Professional Theif

Her background: She grew up an orphan in a harsh environment and basically had to fend for herself. She later became a criminal; stealing valuable jewelry although she could be a hero when she wants to be. She's VERY independent and uses her natural sex appeal to get what she wants. She won't go as far as to actually sleep with whomever she seduces.

It was a day like any other day for Selina- get up, feed her cat Isis then go to work. At night is when she became a whole different person

She LOVES high quality jewelry and will use her stealth to get it. Selina was out and about after work and decided to see what they had at the Gotham City museum. Right when she walked in she saw what she was going to take tonight.

Selina P.O.V

I walked into the museum that Oswald Cobblepot owned knowing that he ALWAYS had something new and valuable. That's when I saw it...the ancient egyptian cat of Cleopatra. It was gold and had dark, red rubys for eyes. I HAD to have it! That night I snuck in to get it and brought it home with me without a single alarm going off. It was said that this cat statue had some type of magic that can take you ANYWHERE. Right when I touched it a big swirling portal sucked me in...

TMNT P.O.V

The turtles were out on patrol looking for any foot clan or purple dragon activity going on. It was a pretty quiet night so they headed back home until they saw a portal. They got ready to fight until they saw a figure growing closer and closer. They knew it wasn't the kraang because it had a feminine figure. In a matter of seconds the figure came out and landed on none other than the hot head himself- Raphael.

Raph P.O.V

Before we get ta climb back down home a weird portal shows up then bam! A woman comes hurlin outta it and she just HAD ta land on me. I was about ta go off on her...until I looked at her...a slim hour glass figure, deep green eyes, and full red lips ya just wanna kiss forever. I don't know if it was just me that saw her eyes change color and into cat eyes. It was kinda creepy yet sexy...

Leo P.O.V

I tell my brothers to keep their weapons up and ready for a fight until this woman comes hurling out and lands on Raph. I can speak for all when I say the woman is HOT! Seeing her made me forget Karai for a good 2 minutes but this woman is a real eye catcher. I mean those eyes were so green but they changed from emerald green to cream color and what made it more strange/hot her eyes changed...she had cat eyes!

Donnie P.O.V

I stood in shock when I see the woman come out and land on Raph. She was VERY attractive- not as attractive as my April though. :) But something very interesting happened when she looked up and opened her eyes...they changed color and not only that her eyes turned into cat eyes! So that that got me thinking how is that possible? where is she from? how did she get here? most importantly- who is she?

Mikey P.O.V

We all saw this totally hot chick coming out of this really weird portal thingy. I thought it was the Kraang again but I obviously was wrong. It was pretty funny how red Raph was getting by the way she landed on him...until I saw this really creepy thing that happened with her eyes! I swear it wasn't just me who noticed. Her eyes changed color and changed from regular eyes to cat eyes! Thinking about it...she looked real H-O-T HOT!

Selina POV

So my cat Isis and I got sucked into this really weird portal and end up in a place that looks like Gotham City but I know it's not. I landed on something hard and when I looked down I saw what looked like a human sized turtle with a red mask and an attitude on its face then I looked up and saw 3 more just like it except; one had a blue mask with a look of who are you?, one that was taller than them all with a look that had many questions to ask wearing a purple mask, and a kid looking one with a huge smile yet confused with an orange mask. That's when I knew my eyes were going to be changing every time. And this color would be cream (when I get confused that's the color it changes to) Although it didn't surprise me much since I've seen A LOT of things weirder than a human sized turtle back home. Question is...who are they and how can they get me back home?

A/N: A couple villains from DC Universe in it to help...all will be explained in Chapter 4!


	2. That Happened

After gathering herself up Selina backflipped off of the turtle she had fell on and landed gracefully on her feet. Her "cat like" instincts immediately kicked in. Her eyes still in cat form except they went from cream color to a shiny light purple color and her hand on her whip just in case she needed to use it. (A/N: her eyes changing colors will be explained later)

Selina POV

I immediately got into defensive mode when I saw that they had their weapons out. Isis hopped onto my shoulder for comfort. "It's ok Isis baby...now go hide I have some things to take care of." I spoke softly for only her ears to hear. I turn back to look at the 4 and I know my eyes turned from cream to purple. (The cream color means I'm confused and the purple means to back off/giving a warning.) Then, no longer being able to take it, I spoke, "Who the hell are you and what exactly am I doing here?!" I yelled. They all just stood there looking at me as if I were speaking gibberish which made me angry to where my eyes turnd a dark red. After, I just blacked out and started fighting. The first to come and fight me was that turtle with the huge attitude problem; he was extremely easy to beat being that he relies on anger to fight. Next was the turtle in purple; he was a little challenging for the fact that he has a bo staff that can extend. He got a couple hits in but I ended up winning. "Which one of you is next?" I said in my seductive yet threating voice. That's when the turtle in orange ran up. His stance was sloppy and off balance so it was easy to just flip him over crashing him into the others. The only one left was the one in blue. We took our stances and before I could even take my whip out I was pinned to the ground with both swords crossed at my neck. My eyes went wide, my chest moving rapidly up and down trying to catch my breath with my eyes turning from a blood red color to a light orange.

Leo POV

This woman was no joke as I saw her eyes turned to a furious red while unleashing this fire within her that she always seem to have but has kept it all inside. As she was fighting I studied her technique-the way her body moved, the strength of her attacks, and her flexibility- it all flowed perfectly. Something she was born with but didn't know it yet. I caught her off guard pinning her down and the only thing separating us was my katakanas at her neck. "Who are you?" I said in my deepest interrogation voice. "Well handsome I was hoping you can tell me. Her eyes turning turquoise, "I will ask you one more time...who. are. you?" All of a sudden her eyes turned hazel. "Ok look whatever you are I-" and with that I sprayed a powder to knock her out. I heard a meow come from behind me and then saw a black cat come out of the shadows and lick her face. The cat looked back and hissed at me.

Donnie POV

"LEO! what did you do that for?! She was in the middle of saying something- something that was most likely valuable information!" I yelled at our leader in frustration. "I know that but I think this isn't the best place to interrogate someone...plus I think sensei would have better insight on what we should do. When we get to the lair Don try to find something out about this woman." Leo commanded. "Ok fine but two questions...who's gonna carry her and I'm going to need a blood sample before I conduct my research..." "Ha Donnie even I know the second part wasn't a question." Mikey laughed. "Mikey I was insinuating that...*sigh* I'll have to take her blood sample from her breasts..." "Well whatever right now lets just take her to the lair before she wakes up" Leo sounding annoyed that his brothers were just talking. "Fine I'll carry her" I said pretending to sound annoyed. "No way dude why do you get to carry her!" Mikey fought back. I countered,"well-well-well...because we're going to put her in my lab anyways-" "I'll do it since I'm the leader!" Leo butted in. Without a word Raph picked her up bridal style saying nothing and started walking towards the manhole. Looking back, "Ya comin or not?" Raph said in a gruff tone moving his tooth pick to the side.

Raph POV

While those three were there fightin ova her I just picked her up and walked off. The cat jumped right up on her stomach curlin up into a ball; it was actually kinda cute. As I was carrying her in my arms through the sewas I looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she is. Her gorgeous figure, mouth waterin lips, heart stoppin eyes. That was probably the reason why I let her stay on me...this woman froze me just by lookin at me. Holdin her like this made me feel like I was the one ta protect her at any cost. Yes she can fight but this feelin is somethin really different, as if I were to put her down I'll feel empty. Even though she's knocked out she somehow is still warm-I snapped outta it when I felt her regainin consciousness. "Uh guys..." I started. "What is it Raph? Getting tired of carrying a tiny figure like hers?" Leo taunted. "No our oh so fearless leada...she's wakin up!" Leo ran up next to me and sprinkled some more of that pounder on her eyes this time gettin some on her black cat and they both fell asleep. "How about we hurry up and get ta sensai before she starts wakin up again." I suggested. When we got into the lair Donnie and I ran to his lab and strapped her down just incase she tries to escape again. We put her cat onta some blankets next to her. I watched him tryin to look for a place to stick the IV in. "What the heck is that for?" I said surprisingly in a defensive tone. Donnie was about to tell me when sensai walked in...

Donnie POV

Right when I was trying to find a place to inject her IV in our sensai walked in to observe what all the commotion was about. At this point everyone crowded around in the lab. "Ok guys this has to be done so I suggest Mikey to go read a comic or play a video game." "Seriously dude? Whyyy I'm mature enough to be in here with you-" Mikey stopped and ran out. I chuckled to myself knowing that taking out the needle would scare him. "Ok now Raph Leo I'm going to need your help..." They both looked at me with a suspicious face. "Well we have to pull down her suit to get this IV in since SOMEBODY decided to maybe overdose her." "Good going leader" Raph said in a low tone. Sensai just walked out leaving us to what we needed to do. "I'm assuming she doesn't have a bra on so lets all stay calm." I can tell we were all uneasy now.

Mikey POV

That was a real low thing for Donnie to do. I mean I for once wanna be in on what we're all doing. I mean I help them out too! You know what I'm going to go in; face my fear of needles. As I got closer

I saw my big brothers a tense and that's when I knew this was more serious than I thought so I sadly walked away. They'll tell me about it when they come out.

Leo POV

Of course I was the one who had to pull down the top half so we could inject the IV and get the blood sample. I looked up and I could feel the intensity. Taking a deep breath I took off her upper half...at the sametime we all said "wow" as we admired how beautiful and sexy her breast looked. We snapped out of it when one of us bumped into the table. Raph held down part of the suit to keep it from coming up then Donnie disinfected the two spots quickly and covered her chest with a blanket. I can tell Donnie had that look of I hope April doesn't find out about how fascinated he reacted to another womans breast. I honestly don't know why for the fact that she doesn't like him like that. I had to run out before I got turned on even more. I could tell my brothers felt the same because they too ran out. All there is to do now is wait...


	3. Selina 'Catwoman' Kyle

It's been about 4 days since the incident happened. Six hours after that extremly awkward moment for Donnie, Raph, and Leo the results on "this woman," as they called her, were in.

Donnie POV

We all waitied in the living room for the results. My brothers and I tried everything to keep our minds off of what we saw- except Mikey since he wasn't in there. Although Mikey grew impatient for the fact that he wanted to know who she was already. After my watch buzzed I knew it was time to see who and what she is. "Guys the results are ready!" I shouted. We all ran to my lab as if there were a fire. "Don read it already! You know we can't read that crap," Raph getting impatient- as always. "Ok ok calm down. Let's see here; ah ok her name is Selina Kyle." "AANNDD..." my brothers said in unison. "That's it..." "Dudes I was being patient this whole time" Mikey whined- which was surprisingly true. "Are you sure that's all it said? Not at least any information on what she is? Like if she's been in contact with some mutegen?" "Yep I'm...wait it says here she's from a place called Gotham City- well that place sounds depressing." "NO WAY!" exclaimed Mikey. "What is it?!" we all yelled.

Mikey POV

When I heard she was from Gotham City it all came together! She's Catwoman! "Dudes come here!" "I'll stay here incase she wakes up," Leo suggested. In the distance I heard Raph starting to fight back. At least Donnie came with me. "No you go ahead I'll stay with her," argued Raph. Before Leo could say something back in came their sensai. "No I will. Now go and see what Mikey has to show you." They both bowed to him and left. I pulled out one of my comic books- "Ugh seriously Mikey?" They all whined. "You guys don't give a turtle a chance do you?" Mikey looked at them smirking as he showed them his comic book- it was one of Batman. "Ok...what about Batman?" Questioned Leo. "Weellll if you must know...in this comic book there's a female in it by the name of SELINA KYLE!" "Let me see that!" Raph said while snatching it out of his hands. "This can't be her...she looks too 'nice' compared to this Selina" "Of course not...that's her 'by day' self." Mikey said in a duh you should've known that tone. "So by night she's..." Leo saying in an unsure tone. "She's this woman right here...CATWOMAN!" Donnie finished. "Exactly!" smiled Mikey proud.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie all couldn't believe how Mikey figured it out. Let alone THINK about who she is.

Leo POV

"Hold the phone...ok we now know who exactly she is." "Obviously" Raph said rolling his eyes. "Well it still hasn't answered our other two questions- remember Don?" "Oh yes! What is she and why is she here?" "Exactly!" Leo exclaimed. "So how do we figure that out? Leo here didn't give her a chance to speak...She's probably too scared now to even talk." Raph yelled blamming Leo. "Oh so it's my fault now?!" I argued back. "YES IT IS!" Raph got louder. "WELL SORRY FOR WANTING TO KEEP OUR FAMILY SAFE!" I yelled back even angrier until I heard a familiar voice.

Selina finally woke up from what seemed to be her nap. Only to hear all this commotion going on.

Selina POV

When I finally opened my eyes I looked around where I was. "Well that wasn't a dream...what is this?" I looked next to me and saw Isis sleeping soundly. As I was getting up my wrist and ankles didn't move; I look down and to see that my wrist and ankles have been tied down. "Well I've been in worse situations" I said to myself. I took my claws out and silently cut the ropes, "amateurs" I laughed to myself. I saw the IV and then machiene...of course I turned it off then took my IV out. I slowly and quietly put myself 'back together' then swiftly went toward the commotion. *Yawn and stretch* Well that was a good nap. They all turned to look at me with a surprised look. "How did you- when did you..." Donnie was at loss for words...as so was the others. "How did I manage to get up so easily without a sound? and I just got here ;)" He just nodded his head up and down. So am I gonna get an intro or what?" I questioned.

She followed Leo to the living room and sitting on a pillow was their sensai. They all groaned for they felt a lecture coming. All four sat on their pillows while Selina just stoody next to them.

Sensai

"So I understand that your name is Selina Kyle?" "Yea it is" Selina replied in a whats it to ya tone. Leo looked at her from the corner of his eyes knowing what was coming next. I had seen her ability of

stealth; I now wanted to test her ability in reflexes so I tripped her with my tail only she didn't fall- she was out of sight...I couldn't even smell her! My sons and I all looked around until we looked up and she opened her eyes. A very strange thing happened though- her eyes went from human emerald green to yellow cat eyes. She dropped down behind me and wispered with a small laugh "is that all you got?" I turned around ready to keep testing her abilities only to see her eyes turn light purple. Next thing I know I was unable to move my tail and was tripped by her whip. I looked at my tail and it was numb by some metal cat looking jacks. She wispered oh so silently in my ear "this was fun" I looked into her eyes again and they turned quickly from yellow back to her normal color- green.

All three turtles sat there in shock as they saw Selina, well Catwoman right now, take their sensai down without breaking a sweat. Donnie was intrigued, Leo was speechless, Raph already had his hands on his sais ready to fight if anything got even more out of hand, and Mikey just stared in awe. The thought that they all shared was...what is the deal with those eyes?

Selina POV

I looked around myself pretty impressed with myself. -Hey I like to show off from time to time- "Ok I've been asking this question ever since I got dropped off into this weird place...WHERE AM I?!


	4. Introductions Are In Order

The tension between Catwoman and the turtles was unexplainable. The intensity of her eyes and body language mixed in with their eyes wide frightened faces. After Catwoman came 'back to reality' she let go of the rat and backed off- her eyes light blue with a soft sorry expression. She has a really tough demeanor but deep down she's afraid of losing herself in this ability she was born with.

Selina POV

After I asked/yelled my question I calmed down a bit and looked around. These...creatures only did what they did to protect each other. I of course don't know what that's like but I'll respect it. Selina's eyes now turned to a clear light blue "Ok this is extremely hard for me to say and I'll only say it once...I'm sorry for acting the way I did." Everyone was still speechless from what had just happened and now even more so that she apologized. "Look I just wanna get home...there's this really- nevermind that.." Selina got off of their sensai and helped him up looking at him with apologetic eyes. He looked back and gave her the look of it's ok I understand look. She stood back to look at them all but this time with a look of frustration. Her eyes turned hazel, "really now? I just apologized to all if you and calmed myself down yet you still stare at me as if I have two heads." They were still quiet. Isis finally woke up from her nap and jumped onto my shoulder. "Fine. I'll just leave and find out for myself." Selina said storming until she heard one of them say "wait..."

Sensai POV

As Ms. Kyle was walking away I decided to speak out- help her understand us better and maybe we'll get the same in return. She stopped then turned around walking back towards us. "Yes?" she replied, blue eyes again with her arms crossed. I have noticed that her eyes do not help hide her emotions very well. "Please, sit down... I will tell you about us and in return hopefully you'll tell us your story." he spoke softly pointing to a pillow she can sit on. "Alright, I'm all ears" her eyes turning to its original color-green. "We were all just regular store animals, me a pet rat and these four box turtles, until a couple scientists bought us to conduct an experiment with a chemical- mutagen. We were in the lab getting our daily injections while this other man checked out vitals to make sure we were ok during the process. One night I woke up to the smell of smoke and yelling. Suddenly my cage was knocked over and I couldn't see where I was going. Then came a girl by the name of April O'Neil that rescued me and at the same time the turtles. She carried us to safety where we then all went down to the sewers. Day by day we started growing, developing our vocabulary- ways of being. I trained myself in the arts of ninjitsu, which I then trained my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo-" "Hold on. Soooo you're their father?" asked Selina. "Yes, I am their father/ sensai- Master Splinter." I replied and she just nodded in understanding. " When I felt like they were ready, I presented them with their mask and weapon." finishing their origins as he motioned to his sons. "Wow you guys have some story...mines isn't that good so I'll just keep it to myself." Selina said trying to hide her origins. "Now Ms. Kyle, there's no such thing as a boring origin story" I reasoned with her. "Yea there is.." whispered Mikey. Raph covertly punched Mikey in the arm earning a slight sound of pain.

Selina couldn't believe how much they've been through. Her origin story was nowhere near that "exciting." However, she was a little hesitant to talk about it but she figured it would be ok since she was in a totally different universe where the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) couldn't get to her. Her final decision- just go for it.

Selina POV

"Well here goes nothing" Selina thought in her head. She looked up at them to meet their eyes staring at her to start. "So here's how the cookie crumbles.. I live in a place called Gotham City with my cat Isis (Isis jumped down from Selina's shoulder to her lap and curled into a small ball) and I grew up an orphan "hold on dudette- how old are you?" "Mikey! you never ask a female her age!" Donatello yelled/ whispered. I pretended not to hear it." "I'm 16...why?" "nothin just wondering- please continue..." Michelangelo said quickly. "where was I? ...Oh yea! so I have no idea who my mother or father is...I've got a job as a waitress and live in an apartment. A couple years ago I turned into a villain/could be hero (she motioned her body saying that). So now I'm the most wanted...for stealing 'precious' artifacts... I only take cat artifacts which aren't many...maybe some jewels too and admired for saving in Gotham City. I have never been caught until I came face to face with Batman. He almost got me but I got away while Isis distracted him for me. I said scratching the back of her ear. When I got home I knew he let me go...didn't even try to chase me. I'm also wanted from Two-Face for stealing his information from his sim card, Penguin for stealing his new priceless things from the egyption collection, Poison Ivy for not taking care of her precious plants, and Dr. Strange for sneaking into his vault and taking out his men in the process; getting what was mine in the first place, and Batman for stealing things from the rich-" "Let me guess..you give it too the poor. pfh typical." scoffed the one in Raphael. "No...I keep it for myself and Star." "Who's Star?" asked Leonardo. "She's one of the prostitutes daughters...her mother asked me to take care of her right before she died." I explained lowering my head. "Oh..I'm so sorry.." Leonardo apologized. "It's fine...anyways on the other hand, the middle-class and poor people of Gotham saw me as their friend and person they could confide in. If there was anything "small" happening to one of them, a purse robbery, being beaten by a gang, even raped, I was the first one to the scene. Of course I wouldn't stay but I would make sure that person was alright before I left. But yea...that's about it."

The turtles and even Master Splinter were speeches. Her childhood was robbed from her at such a young age. The thought of someone like her who looks tough because of the streets but inside was really broken...she knew that but was in denial. She hated talking about her whole life story because in reality she was a mess that was hidden under Catwoman and herself. Selina especially hated when people took pity on her but right now she could care less since she doesn't live there and some how or way she's getting out and never returning.

Raph POV

I didn't have to look at anyone else to know that we all had a look of guilt. We had come on so rough- fighting her and knocking her out with sleeping powder for 3 days. My next question I asked was supposed to stay in my head except for some reason it just came out... "So what's the deal with your eyes?" I heard Donnie face palm his head, Leo sighing a really Raph sigh, and Mikey scoffing dude. "Raphael! now is not the time to ask ques-" Selina cut off Master Splinter "No it's fine...you guys might as well know before you think I'm a freak." she softly laughed. Oh how that laugh sounded so beautiful...wait what did she just..."Hold up...did you just say that we might think you're a freak? If anything we are! We're four over 6ft talking mutant ninja turtles living in the sewers with a rat as a father if anything we are!" "RAPHAEL ENOUGH!" yelled sensai. I yelled out of nowhere; though she didn't look scared nor angry...she just stood there with a face of 'are you done?' "Well yea...a random girl coming out of a strange portal, dressed the way I am, strong with catlike abilities, on top of that my eyes change from human to cat AND they change color." she listed. I just stayed quiet for the rest of the time.


	5. Eyes and Emotions

*Disclaimer: I sadly do not own some of the ideas from the movie Catwoman with Halley Berry*

A/n: You will all now know the meaning behind Catwomans eyes changing color. For all the DC Comic fans know that Catwomans eyes are always green and her story isn't all that accurate HOWEVER this is my own spin.

Selina POV

I knew this question was bound to come up.. I just don't think it would so soon. It's not like I have a problem with explaining why it's just that it can be hard to keep up with. "Alright, so I wasn't born with these...'abilities'. Isis gave them to me...before you think I'm crazy just hear me out. She did something to me one night after I came home with 2 bullets one in my arm and the other in my thigh; the next morning when I woke up my body was healed and able to do things that wasn't human like- jump really high onto different things, fit through small places, extremely silent, great hearing and sense of smell, climb upside buildings and ceilings, and great eye sight. With all that came at the price of my eyes. I cannot hide my feelings because of the changing color of my eyes ad you guys have already noticed. For people who don't know the 'color code' it's fine but the people that figure it out...well lets just say things get pretty challenging." "How?" asked Michelangelo with a curious face. "Well if my opponent can see what I'm feeling, I won't be able to play it off and he or she will use it to their advantage." I explained which earned a verbal oohh from all of them. "Ok Ms. Kyle, please continue and this time NO INTERUPTIONS MICHELANGELO!" Master Splinter scolded. "Alright so... my eyes turn into cat eyes well because of my abilities to 'be' a cat when I'm Catwoman. As you know my original color eyes are green but when my emotions kick in...blue is when I'm sad, turqiouse is well my seductive mode kicks in, golden yellow is mischievous/taunting, hazel is when I get extremely annoyed, brown is when I'm scared and my pupils become a wide circle, magenta when I have fallen inlove- which I was told but it hasn't happened that I'm highly sure of, light orange is when i get jealous, brown with some sort of lighting in it is when I'm about to take off full speed, purple is a when I'm mad so I'm giving you a heads up to stop what you're doing, and red...well I've already reached my breaking point so you better take cover because running will turn into somewhat of a cat and mouse where the cat wins...that's about it." I said as if it were nothing until I noticed their freaked out expressions. I should've known better to tell them about that...now even 6ft talking turtles that are considered outcasts to this world think I'm a freak. "Well...I should get going..." I started saying walking backwards slowly Isis jumping onto my shoulder once again. I had to get out of there...

Selina never cared about what anyone thought of her but for some reason, this universe she did; a lot. This feeling was new to her and the turtles knew it...her brown cat eyes said it all. The turtles snapped out of their state and noticed that there was so much more to her. She has no family here nor in Gotham. They then realized how much they had attacked/interrogated her and not once did she try to defend herself other than when they all first met.

Leo POV

Out of nowhere I had this sudden burst "Please! don't leave!" I shouted. She jumped a little by how loud it sounded. Nevertheless she stopped and looked towards us with the color I wished she would never display- blue. My expression saddened to see her like that. A strong, fierce, and beautiful woman at such a vulnerable state in which I know she isn't used to. For some reason I felt this need to protect her even though she was very well capable of doing that herself. But to keep her happy no matter what. The more I looked at her the more I started feeling something that I've never felt before. "So this is how Donnie feels..." I quietly said to myself. I looked sideways to see Donnie looking at me and silently telling me it's ok...I won't tell anyone. At that moment I decided that her questions also deserved to be answered. I turned back to look at Selina in her still blue eyes. I dropped my head laughing a little then looked up half smiling "What would you like to know?" Her cat ears on her cowl perking up, eyes turning back to green, and smirk in those beautiful lips said it all...


	6. City to City

Slowly the turtles and Selina are starting to build a close relationship. After the whole "drama" with her emotions being shown through her eyes and her cat like abilities the turtles seem to trust her more. Leonardo had finally answered the only two questions she's ever cared about since she got there, she's in NYC and nobody knows how to get her back home. They have Donnie working on it.

Mikey POV

"So let me get this straight in Gotham City they don't sell pizza?! What kind of place is that?!" I yelled in utter shock. "Unfortunately not...this tastes really good." Selina laughed while taking another bite then giving a small piece to Isis. "Selina..." I started. She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Why aren't you scared or freaked out by us?" I asked very confused. Wiping her mouth she just shrugged "Well you guys aren't anywhere close to freaky nor scary. If anything you guys are the nicest non-human peo- turtles I've ever met." She lightly smiled. I know I'm not the only one that had a shocked expression. "Ummm why are you guys looking at me like that?" She looked at each of us. "How are we not the freakiest you've ever seen?" asked Raph. "Yea...usually people we save see us and get scared/freaked out" spoke Leo softly.

Selina POV

I looked up and didn't realize how different our worlds are. I come from a place where everything and everyone is just messed up. "Well for one we too have a walking, talking crocodile except not nice, definitely not friendly name and scary looking..." Their mouths dropped and eyes almost fell out of their sockets. It was pretty funny. "Hold on, a crocodile scarier with a weird name than Leather Head?!" Exclaimed Michelangelo. "Yes and BIGGER... 11ft weighting at 580 lbs.." (click or highlight the link to see what he looks like)

search?q=killer+croc+height+and+weight&biw=320&bih=460&prmd=in&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIuLXR39vTxwIVw6GACh2XpA6O#tbm=isch&q=killer+croc+arkham+asylum&imgrc=Vcfyi1U4q-JYlM%3A "Pff doesn't look scary at all...whats his name scary crocodile?" commented Raph. Everyone except me looked at him in a are you kidding?! face. I simply responded, "He's right...Killer Croc isn't scary- to me...he'll crush and feast on other people's bones but personally, he can't beat me." "HIS NAME IS KILLER CROC?!" they all yelled eyes open wide as big as moons. "Uhhh yea...what other name fits a crocodile that eats anyone or thing and their bones, that's that big and tall, huge sharp teeth, a deep growling sounding voice" I reply. "See Raph you definitely don't know what you're talking about." Donatello said in a very scared voice. "Guys you don't have to worry about him though..." I said trying to calm them down. "And why not?" Leonardo asked. I responded hesitantly "Well...because...you see..." I was at loss of words since I didn't want to freak them out even more. "Just spit it out" Raphael semi yelled. I took a deep breath" because he now resides in Arkham Asylum- which is on a whole separate island away from Gotham." I finished quickly. "An asylum?" breathed out Michelangelo in a shaky scary tone. "Yes...then there's also Clayface- he is 8ft 2, made of clay, and can turn into anyone he wants, Killer Frost- she's ice blue with white hair and has ice powers, Bane- he was a regular man until he got experimented on by getting injected with this titan formula (venom); in a normal form he's 5'6 and 140lbs but when he's on venom he's 9'2 weighing at 350lbs , the heroes...Raven- she's a demon and hero, Beast Boy is green and can turn into any animal, Miss Martian- is an alien from a different planet, Hawk Girl- was born with wings, etc." I listed. "Wow" is all that they could manage to say. "So now you know why I wasn't scared or freaked out by you at all...Gotham is worse" I told them.

Donnie POV

"That's a lot of villains and heroes you have in your world" I said amazed. "Honey that's not even half of them" she said. When she said honey I quickly looked up at her then saw Raph and Leo in the corner of my eye shift in an uncomfortable manner whereas I strangely felt my heart skip a beat. It was very weird but I just brushed it off. "So these people just roam the streets without anyone freaking out?" I asked. "Well yea...unless you're a villain; that's when people freak out big time." She responded. I caught myself getting lost in her eyes almost not paying attention to what she was saying. "So would WE be able to just walk around Gotham?" I asked curiously. What she said next just caught me off guard..."Well yea...two-face walks around with one whole side of his body completely burned and the other side just fine and Beast Boy does too...green skin and all. So I wouldn't see the big deal if you guys did. I can tell you one thing for sure though- you would DEFINITELY NOT be living in the sewers..." Selina (even the name sounds amazingly beautiful- wait what?) said. When she said that I felt everyone shift listening to more of what she had to say. "and why wouldn't we be living in the sewers?" I asked. "That's simple- Killer Croc lives there." she said as if it were nothing. "oh..." was all I could manage to say. She gave me the sexiest smirk and all I could do was finally give in...I'm starting to have feelings for Selina...


	7. Selina and April

It's been 2 weeks already and Donnie still hasn't found out how to get Selina back home. He secretly hasn't been trying to solve it for the fact that April is finally starting to fade out where Selina has made her way to his heart. In fact, Selina has made her way into all of the turtles hearts...except Mikey. They've become really close. After the 4th day they all decided to surprise her with her own room...even Raph agreed to it! Selina went out shopping to get new clothes since all she had was her cat suit. In these two weeks Selina still hasn't met April. That was all about to change when she gets back from shopping for new clothes.

April POV

It's been a long time since I've visited the turtles. I've been swamped with covering new stories that I haven't had time for myself and friends. So today I've decided to take a day off and visit them. I did find it a little strange that Donnie hasn't tried to call/text me like he always does. Whatever I'm going to see them today and finally start training again with Master Splinter. "Hey guys!" I happily yelled running to them. "April!" They all yelled in unison. "How have you guys been? I'm sorry I haven't visited lately. There's a lot-" I stopped and looked at them and noticed that not one of them, even Donnie!, was paying attention to me; if anything they looked worried. They knew what my next question was by the look I gave them, "Are you guys ok?" They all looked at each other as if trying to agree if they should tell me or not. "Well. You see. The thing is..." started Leo until he heard Selina coming through the sewers. I immediately heard someone coming so I took my tensen out ready to fight; only the guys didn't. "C'mon guys don't you hear..." I stopped when I saw them all look behind me with wide eyes. I turned around to see a woman walk in with m 2 large pizzas, humming to herself while looking down in the bags she had in her hand.

Selina originally went out to go shopping but she decided to also get some pizza for the turtles...but that was 4 hours ago and they were getting really worried; and it didn't help that all 3 (Raph, Leo, and Donnie) had developed strong feelings for Selina.

Selina POV

I couldn't wait to get back "home" and show everyone what I bought! This city has really made me get in touch with my sensitive side. Who knew Gotham money is the same currency as NYC. I decided to buy them 2 large pizzas with everything on them, groceries (I'm gonna surprise them with breakfast) and some stuff for myself of course. I decided to finally get back to the turtles being that I was out for 4 hours so they must be starving. I walk in and see this other girl standing there just staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked annoyed. "Well I would like to know who you are! They never said anything about you." She yelled pointing behind her. "So YOU'RE April...look honey let's not start this... I brought pizza and I know these guys are hungry. Aren't you Donatello?" I spoke seductively to him- my eyes turning from hazel (annoyed) to turquoise (seductive mode). Oddly enough his face turned as red as Raphael's mask. I smirked at this noticing how jealous April was looking; I remember Leonardo telling me about Donnie's huge crush on April. Looks like she has one too except for the fact that she supposedly has feelings for Casey.

April was used to Donnie only having feelings for her but now that Selina came along and stole a piece of his heart she did not like it one bit.

April POV

Did this woman's eyes just change?! I stared looking off guard. "Ok what the heck is going on? I thought I was the only human girl that knew you guys" I asked. "Ummm heh-..." Donnie started. "For the love of ughh April this is Selina, Selina this is April." Raph half yelled while putting in another toothpick in his mouth and grabbing the pizza from Selina. We just stood there in silence; looking at one another until her eyes suddenly turned hazel (when she gets annoyed). "Ok what's with the eyes? It's kinda freakin me out." I commented. "Why do you want to know?" Selina said walking away from me towards a room. "I want to know because I want to make sure you're not going to hurt my friends!" I shouted. Selina turns around quick "Oh please sweetheart I've been here for about 2 weeks already. If I wanted to hurt any of them I would've done it by now." She said in a huff. "2 WEEKS?!" I yelled in astonishment. Selina looked back and smirked, "Yea can you believe it? I've been waiting for Donatello to find a way to get me back home." "Back home?" I asked confused. A cat came up from behind me then jumped on Selina's shoulder as she made her way down to a room. Before she entered the room she replied, "Just ask the guys for the story." And with that she closed the door behind her. "Hmmm I don't know about this girl," I thought to myself.

Selina started unpacking all of the clothes she bought and decided to go for a run; she needed to get some air. She picked out her new black shoes, black and pink jogging shorts with a pink and black sweater crop top that said 'Heart Breaker' with a broken heart in the middle of the two words in black. She pulled out her t-pod that Donnie made her and put it in its case on her arm then pulled her hair in a high ponytail. She walked out without saying a word to any of them. The first one to notice her walk out was of course Leo.

Leo POV

My brothers, April and I were sitting around around the kitchen table talking and eating. April of course furious we didn't tell her about Selina and obviously jealous of her. I heard music and saw Selina leaving. She looked so hot in her- new outfit? "Hey guys I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll be back in 30min." I told them. Walking away I heard Raph say, "I'll come with you." "No it's fine... I just need to clear my head." I lied. In reality I was actually going to follow Selina and Raph probably figured it out...


	8. She's Mine!

Raph POV

Leo thought he was the only one to see Selina leave the lair but he wasn't. He tried to play it cool sayin he was goin to go on a walk but I knew better. "Leo I insist...it'll be some brotha bondin time," I smirk puttin my arm around him. Leo then spoke in a low/whispering voice, "No Raph! I'm going alone!" "No I'm comin wit you!" I whisper/yell back. "No you're not!," Leo yelled/whisper back. "I know why ya leavin and I'm just gonna tell ya straight up...SHE'S MINE!" I replied. "No Raph she's MINE!" Leo retorted back angrily and left. Of course I went after him.

Leo and Raph started racing towards the manhole Selina climbed out of. Raph got there first and climbed up as quick as he could before Leo tried to grab his leg and pull him back down. They were both out in the ally way.

Leo POV

I was right...Raph did know where I was going. We both raced to where Selina climbed out of; I had never seen Raph run and climb in my whole life. When we both got to the roof we took out our phones and immediately started to track and see where Selina is. I looked up to Raph and told/yelled at him, "I don't know why you're up here. Selina doesn't even like you!" "Yea she does! How do you even know if she likes YOU?!" Raph yelled back. "How about this, we see who she likes best and whoever she picks, me, then the other has to back down...fair?" I reasoned. "Yea whateva..." Raph mumbled in agreement. Our phones beeped when they had finally tracked her signal. I look down at my phone watching the pink dot move, "Good thing Donnie put a tracking signal in Selina's t-pod ri-" I looked up a noticed Raph had left already. "Dammit..."

Selina POV

"Wow NYC really does look like Gotham..." I thought to myself as I was running through the park. This run was what I really needed to clear my head. I stopped at a bench to catch my breath before I took off running again. For some reason I couldn't shake the fact that I was being watched...

Selina was right, she was being watched but this time by a boy...

Boys POV

So I'm skateboarding through this park when I see this really hot girl running. She looks about 18 but hey maybe she likes younger guys. So I decided to go and introduce myself. I try to catch up with her as fast as I can, "Ok. Be the smooth cool dude you can be- Casey Jones," I pep talk myself. I tap her on her shoulder, "Hey there cutie," I tell her with a wink. "Uhh can I help you?" She replied in an annoying tone. "Well yea you can actually..." I reply slyly. "Ok with what? But I'm just gonna throw it out there that I'm very new here," she replied. Then BAM! An awesome idea popped into my head,"Oh really? Then how about I make a proposal?" "Alright, I'm listening," she tells me in an unenthusiastic tone but I'm not giving up that easily...even if she looks crazy wearing sunglasses while running...I mean wouldn't they just keep falling off? "How about if you let me show you around, will you go grab a pizza with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Aw I'm sorry I already ate before I came on this run..." she apologized. "It's fine...maybe another time right?" I tell her while getting on my board. "Sure," she said then started running again. "HOLD UP!" I yell then skateboarded to her quick. She stops running...

Selina POV

"Omg what does this kid want now?!" I thought to myself annoyed...I just wanted to go on a nice run to clear my head. "Yes?" I ask in the most polite tone I could muster up. "You never told me your name...I'm Casey, Casey Jones," he says smirking. "Selina," I say starting to run goodness I decided to wear my sunglasses! Because at the rate that Casey was going my eyes were already hazel (color when she gets annoyed). "Let me just go back to the lair...I was gonna have to go back eventually..." I thought to myself. When I get to the manhole in the alley I look around to see if anyone was there or even looking before I went to go in. "God this cover if heavy," I say to myself trying to push it to the side to get in. When I FINALLY get it uncovered I quickly jumped in and closed it up with this cool gadget Donnie made especially for it; it still amazes me how smart that turtle is.

Raph POV

When I reached Selina's signal I saw her talkin ta someone but I couldn't make out who he was so I flipped onto a tree ta get a betta look at who she was talkin to. "Casey?" I ask myself. I overhear him tryin to flirt wit her and lemme tell you...he was doin a HORRIBLE job at it. "Man I can't wait ta get Casey wit this," I laugh ta myself while takin out my t-phone to record his epic fail.

Leo POV

"I can't believe he left me there talking to myself," I thought out loud to myself while jumping roofs looking for Selina. I finally spotted her talking to..."Casey?" I think to myself confused. I then see Raph above them with his t-phone out recording them. I decided to text Raph and see what's going on.

L: Hey Raph...

R: Oh what up Leo?

L: Why are you spying on Selina and Casey?

R: Who said I was doin that?

L: Why don't you look up genius

Raph looked up and saw Leo looking at him angry as can be on the roof he had jumped off of to get to the tree

R: Well don't you look like a stalker

L: Not the point...

R: Well then whats ya point?

L: Let's just go home

R: Wouldn't you like that

L: Well if you look down then you'll figure out that I'm trying to save us both!

Raph looked down and saw Selina running to the manhole

Raph POV

I jumped back to the roof and landed in front of Leo. "Thanks bro," I mumble looking away. "No problem...let's just get home before Selina does," Leo said. "Right," I agreed running towards the lair. "Then we'll see who she likes best..." I said to myself.


	9. Selina Donatello and April

April, Donnie, and Mikey all looked up at both of them from the kitchen with a questioning look as they had their mini fight before leaving the lair. Immediately, Donnie knew what they were up to and just shook his head. You see unlike his other two brothers Donnie is more on the quiet side (unless he gets frustrated or annoyed) so the whole time those two were gone, Donnie had retreated to his lab to make something for Selina; he was slowly getting over April and she noticed.

*While Leo and Raph were out 'spying' on Selina'*

Donnie POV

After Raph and Leo left it didn't take me long to figure out what they went to do...go spy on Selina while she went out for a run. I knew eventually they were going to fight over her and who gets to claim her as his. What they didn't know was that I will be trying to win her over also. I just gotta face the music that April and I will never be but now that Selina is here...I just might have a chance. Her beautiful eyes, lips, and hair. Oh and let me not forget those deadly curves and bu- woa ok I got carried away with that. Inching away, "so...ok...yea..well I'm going to be in my lab and oh and if anyone needs anything..."my voice fading about to close the I did I popped my head back out, "knock." I said with a serious tone looking at Mikey. I locked the door just in case Mikey decides to barge in anyway. "Hmmm ok what to make for Selina?" I thought tapping my chin. Just then the best idea popped into my head and I must say it's a GREAT one! but if I want it to be finished by the time she gets back I better get started.

April POV

The guys have been acting super weird ever since Selina got here. Sure she's pretty but i've never seen Donnie act this way. I mean yea I do kinda have a thing for him but I'm also in to Casey; so confused. Maybe I'll just go and see what's up. "Hey Donnie...it's me April," I knock. "UMM HOLD ON! I'LL BE OUT IN A FEW!" I hear him yell over what ever he is building. "ALRIGHT! I'LL JUST BE IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH MIKEY!" I yell back. As I'm walking away I hear him stop what ever he was working on. Smirking before I turn around and go back to the door. "Hey April! uhhh can I ask you a question?" He asks without stuttering. Ok this is getting really weird- I don't like it. "Yes Donnie?" I ask trying to look as cute as possible to see if it's just me going crazy that Donnie has gotten over me. "Yea...ummm...I'm not really sure h-h-how t-t-to ask y-y-you this..." He stutters looking down. Ok good for a second I thought he was over me. "Well what ever it is you can tell me...I'm here for you ok?" I tell him. He takes a deep breath "Ok...do you know more or less when Selina is gonna be back?" I was caught by surprise that I could hardly speak but when I did...the jealous monster came out. "SERIOUSLY DONATELLO?! YOU LIKE HER NOW?!" I shouted furiously. Now getting in his space, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER AND NOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT...THING! SHE'S NOT RIGHT FOR YOU AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER! I MEAN LOOK AT YOURSELF! AND NOT TO MENTION, IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YET, SHE'S GOING BACK TO GOTHAM AS SOON AS YOU FIX THAT PORTAL! AND EVEN IF SHE DECIDES TO STAY SHE WILL NEVER WANT YOU!" I was panting as I finished yelling. My eyes went wide noticing what I had just did and said to poor Donnie...I'm pretty sure my voice echoed all throughout New York. I looked into Donnie's red/brown eyes tearing up-lips quivering...I messed up real bad. "D-d-d-d-donnie I-I-I-I don't know what got in to me...I'm sorry..." I say as I stepped foward to hug him and say sorry but he stepped back. His head down trying not to cry, "Sorry for asking..." and with that he closed the door. I couldn't move at all...I just stood there in shock. As I turned around I saw Mikey's big blue eyes with tears in them. BAM! I turned around quick only to hear Donnie smash what sounded like a glass necklace, his beakers, microscope thrown at the door his computers and finally the sound of papers being torn up- all his ideas torn up into pieces.

Selina walked in to the lair with a water bottle in her hand and a towel around her neck. When she started heading towards the kitchen only to see a shocked April and Mikey crying.

Selina POV

I was so glad to be back "home." After that run I knew for a fact that I needed a shower. As I was heading to the kitchen to put my water bottle in the fridge I pass by April sitting on the couch with a very shocked face, "what the hell happened to you?" I asked but she didn't answer. I shrugged my shoulders 'whatever' I thought to myself. I get to the kitchen and see Michelangelo crying- wait MICHELANGELO IS CRYING?! "Woa Mike what's wrong?" I ask sympathetically. Since when do I sincerly care about anothers feelings? Other than the people closest to me, I thought to myself. "A-a-a-april a-a-and D-d-donnie," he says trying to get his words out. Then I hear a huge crash coming from D's (my nickname for him) lab. "What the..." I quietly say to myself. I tried to open the door, "damn it's locked...HEY D! OPEN UP!" I yell. "GO AWAY!" He exclaims...crying? I turned around too look at Michelangelo then to April so quick that it would've made the Flash look slow! "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" I yelled my eyes turning purple (warning). (Yea Selina is a badass so that's how she talks lol). April just sat there staring off in silence. "D OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR YOU WON'T HAVE A DOOR TO LOCK!" my eyes turning hazel (annoyed). He finally opens up the door ever so slowly and me being the impatient one I rolled my eyes and slammed it open. I turn on the lights "D you shouldn't..." I trail off then completely freeze up. His once very neat and organized lab turned into a mess bigger than Michelangelo's room. My eyes immediately turn to blue as I walked further in looking around. "D...what happened?" I say softly turning around to see him in the corner, on the floor, with his head between his knees sobbing lightly. Tears almost forming in my eyes but I held them back. I slowly walk over to him being careful not to cut myself from all the glass broken into billions of pieces on the floor and crouched down, "D...look at me," I say softly but he wouldn't. "Donatello look at me!" I yell as I force his head up to look at me. "Ok now look at me," he still wouldn't. I then said something I thought that I'd never say... "please." He then looked up slowly revealing his face with tears still coming down his face, surprised that I said please, but sad and broken all at the same time. I couldn't help but hug him tight. He slumped down and buried his face on my stomach; I felt tears on my bare stomach. Surprisingly it pained me to see the passive and oh so sweet Donatello this broken and sad. I've never cared this much about another other than my cat and sister. I came back from my thoughts when I felt his head shift to the side onto my right thigh. I looked down playing with his mask then up. "I bet this is all April's fault," I say getting angrier by the second; I never liked that hoe. "Ok D I'm going to ask you this once and only once..what happened? and don't lie to me." I say pulling his head up and in a serious tone. He tells me everything she had said- well yelled to him. "But please don't take it out on her...she's just giving me a reality check..." he says sadly. I honestly couldn't hear what he was saying to me after she said the worst line you could ever tell him "I mean look at yourself!" Now my eyes turned to a color that no one can get me out of (unless I'm in love with that person)- I'm blinded by it a crimson red, which means...run.

Selina quickly transformed into her Catwoman outfit (because of her cat necklace) and took off to the living room where April was. April was going to be in for it...she just didn't know it yet. Selina came out of the lab looking for April who was still sitting on the couch staring off into space. She was aware that Master Splinter had been training her so she knew her opponent. Selina pounced on April but April dodged it just in time. April took out her weapon and Selina takes out her claws ready for a fight. Selina lunges at April and scrates her arm distracting her as she runs up and kick flips her in the air. She pulls out her whip while April is in mid air and wraps it around her neck pulling her down. Selina doesn't stop there; when April hit the ground, Selina still has her whip around her neck, she pulls April towards her and climbs up on her shoulders scratching her face twice and finally wraps her legs around her neck and flips her over. April gets up slowly but Selina doesn't give her a chance to collect herself. She took out her whip again and wrapped it around her ankle, and dragged her back towards her. Then April takes her other leg and hits Selina in her stomach but misses and ends up being face to face with Selina-terrified. April wasn't able to get in any hits. Right when Selina was going to knock her out she heard a voice and surprisingly she stopped and let April go. She looked up shocked by who's voice it belonged to. What shocked her the most was what color her eyes turned to...magenta. She has completely fallen for the one and only Donatello.


	10. Selina's Choice

At the beginning when Selina had told the turtles and Master Splinter that she's never fallen in love so her eye color has never turned to magenta. You see in Gotham she's an independent female that does what she wants-very self centered. The only one she truly has sympathy for is her cat Isis. They go out in the night steal priceless jewelry and artifacts. It wasn't until she came to NYC that her whole personality started to change. Especially towards one specific turtle that she never would've even thought about in a certain way. No matter how mad it made her she had to face her true feelings.

Donatello POV

I heard Selina yelling to me banging on the door but I didn't want her to see me like this so...weak. I couldn't face her...she's so independent, beautiful, confident, and...the most beautiful girl no woman that I've laid my eyes on. I snapped out of my thoughts quick when I heard her threaten to basically take my door off its hinges. So I turn off the lights before opening it up slowly trying to get myself together in the process. It wasn't even 4sec and she already got impatient. When she came in I quickly and carefully run to a corner in my lab, that has no glass, and slid down putting my head between my knees sobbing silently. I then hear a soft voice...Selina. I didn't want her to see me like this let alone up close so I just kept my head down. I then hear her yell at me forcing my head up to look at her but I kept my eyes down. Next thing I heard her say that I've never heard her say, "please." My head shot straight up in shock at what she had just said. My heart ached at the next thing I saw as I gazed into her eyes...blue (sadness). That's the color I never wanted to see; I wanted to be the one to keep her from getting sad. I buried my face into her stomach crying- I didn't care anymore if she saw me like this or not. I suddenly look up to see Selina's eyes go from blue to a crimson red (complete anger). And I knew the one she was going to go after...April. "Wait it's..." but she was already gone to go get April.

Leo and Raph finally get back hoping and praying Selina didn't get there before them but she did...boy did she. They stopped at the entrance with eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Selina was basically destroying poor April. They looked closely at her eyes and it was just as they feared...red eyes. They knew nobody in NYC or Gotham could bring her back (well maybe Batman) because she's never been in love. Raph and Leo had to think of something quick before getting hurt themselves.

Raph POV

Watching the whole scene in front of me didn't give me time ta even react; even fearless here couldn't move. April was supposed to be trained in at least blocking all those hits Selina was throwing/scratching at her but then again Selina is very quick. Selina didn't even give April a chance to even hit her! Selina looked like she was done fighting so she got on top of April grabbed her head about to finish when Donnie told/slightly yelled stop. "Yea like dat would work." I scoffed.

Leo POV

It was so hard to see April get beat to a pulp by Selina. What did April do to tick Selina off that bad. I really want to know what happened and why. Just then I heard Donnie telling her to stop and Raph saying that that wouldn't work. "I know right? What is Donnie thinking?" I chuckle back. "Poor Donnie, let's go get him before he gets hurt." nudging Raph. He nodded in agreemet. Right when we took our first step we froze in place- the yelling and fighting ended. "Psst Raph!" I yell/whisper. "Yea?" he grumbles back to me. "Did we just get..." I stopped in mid sentence after I turned my head to look at the two...now three standing there. April under Selina, Selina in mid knock out position looking up at Donnie...just staring at him with...tears in her eyes? "No way..." I say just loud enough where Raph heard me. "Wha..." Raph trailed off following where I was looking. He was just a surprised as me.

Raph POV

Leo and I both hadn't even taken out first step and the fightin already stopped. In my mind we were caught and Selina was gonna come and get us but that wasn't it. Behind me I heard Leo say "No way." "What is it now?" I think to myself rollin my eyes. I turn my head slightly to ask Leo what happened until I followed what Leo was gazing at and couldn't even finish what I was about to say. When I saw I had the same face as he did and I couldn't react.

Right before Leo and Raph's eyes they saw Selina's eyes turn slowly from a blood red color to magenta with round pupils. They knew what that meant...Selina is in love. They followed her eyes into whom she was staring at only to be shocked that her heart now belongs to Donatello. Leo was heartbroken, what got to him the most was that Donnie knew how he felt about her and understood. Raph was also heartbroken which made him mad.

Raph and Leo POV

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Leo said to Raph while putting his foot down still staring. "Yup." was all that Raph could say with anger and heartache in his eyes. "And here we are about to see who she liked the most...thinking she like one of us." Leo said crossing his arms crushed. "Well looks like Selina has just made her decision...without giving me a chance " said I (Leo) sadly. "NOT GIVIN YOU A CHANCE?! I'M DA ONE WHO CARRIED HER ALL DA WAY TO THA LAIR WITOUT THINKIN TWICE IF MASTA SPLINTA WAS GONNA BE OK WIT IT! I WAS THE ONE WHO CARED FOR HER HEALTH MORE THAN OURS! YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE HER THERE. UNTIL WE CONVINCED YOU TA TAKE HER WIT US TO DA LAIR! NO ONE HERE OR ANYWHERE CARES ABOUT SELINA AS MUCH AS I DO!" I (Raph) yelled not necessarily just at Leo but just angry knowin now dat I won't be able ta be da one ta hold her when she's sad, happy, or jus wanna cuddle. "I need some air." I say about to run out. "HOLD ON!" Raph turns to face me with an angry yet sad face but it doesn't phase me...I'm also sad- no destroyed too. "YOU DON'T THINK I CARE ABOUT HER?! I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER THE FIRST MOMENT SHE WAS UP AND ABLE TO BE CONSCIOUS! PEOPLE LIKE TO BE AWARE OF THEIR SURROUNDINGS WHEN THEY RANDOMLY COME THROUGH A PORTAL TO A WHOLE NEW DIMENSION!" I yelled back.

As they were all yelling Selina, Donnie, Mikey, and April are all staring at the two alphas in shock. Selina the most. She didn't know how much her presence has effected the 4. This was too much for her to handle. Selina looked over at Donnie lovingly. She looked away towards the exit of the lair then looked back at Donnie eyes turning blue (sadness) but she knew she didn't belong in their world and Donnie deserves better than a thief/vigilante. With her eyes turning golden yellow (mischievous/stealthy) she made up her mind and quietly slipped away with her cat Isis on her shoulders towards the exit of the lair. She had to leave.

A/N: sorry this chapter is like REALLY long. Just ideas after ideas kept flowing in! Comment and tell me what you think! ...please ️


	11. Where Is She!

Nobody noticed that Selina was gone since Raph and Leo were fighting, April too beat up to even stand up, and Donnie in a daze that Selina chose him! Out of all his brothers he would've never guessed that a beautiful girl like Selina would fall for him. He then finally snapped out of it due to April's groans of pain. Donnie looked over at April- he had completely forgotten about her.

Donnie POV

I was in complete shock at the fact that Selina's eyes turned from bloody red eye color to a soft magenta color. She went from going crazy on April to a complete stop. It was then that I had remembered what she said about whoever can bring her out of her state of rage must be really special to her and then...the...eye..."YES! SELINA LOVES ME! NO- MORE LIKE IN LOVE!" I shouted in excitement...a little too excited. I looked around and all the noise stopped and I saw everyone just stare at me. "heh I'll. Just. Be. In. my la- hold on...guys! where's Selina?!" I questioned mid way to my lab. Leo was the first one to look at me. I felt bad because he did basically tell me that he has feelings for her, but things change... I was head over heels for April but she's played with my heart one too many times and now Selina- beautiful, strong, and independent- stole my heart without even trying and now that I know I have hers it doesn't matter...right?

Leo POV

I look at my little brother with angry yet sad eyes. Disappointed in how he just took Selina away from me. He knew my feelings for her, he knew I wanted her to be mine but obviously that didn't matter to him. "What do you mean where is she? She's right- " I stopped when I saw she wasn't in the same place she was in when Raph and I walked in. My eyes grow wide "Lets go find her!" I yelled out. Numerous of things were running through my mind. What if she got ran over by a car? What if she fainted? What if she got beat up by the purple dragons? Or worse...what if Karai or the Shredder got to her? We all got our weapons ready to head out when a small meow coming from the entrance broke my chain of negative thoughts. "What was that?" I asked.

Mikey POV

"Hey isn't that Selina's cat Iris?!" Mikey yelled excited. We all released out breaths we didn't even know we were holding. If Selina's cat is here she shouldn't be far behind. 5 minutes had passed then 15 and Selina still hasn't come back! We all started to worry. Iris jumped on to my lap trying to get me to look at something. Then I saw what she was trying to show me...a note was attatched to a ribbon around Iris's neck written by Selina! "Hey guys! you're not going to-" Raph cut me off and yelled "Not now Mikey! We don't have time for your little pointless remarks...SELINA'S OUT THERE DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT OR GETTING ATTACKED!" "Ok then I guess I'll read this note Selina wrote for us all to myself." I said casually. As I suspected they all lunged and gathered around me to read the note.

Selina's Note:

Hey boys! Thanks for taking me in and letting me stay with you. I had fun with you guys but it's time that I go my own way and accept the fact that I'm not going to able to get home. You guys have opened up a new side of myself- one that I've always tried to keep away; sympathy. I will miss you all.

Master Splinter- Thank you for your patience with me. You should be proud to have raised 4 brave and strong sons. I wish I had a father just like you but as you know things dont just happen...they happen for a reason.

Leonardo- You are a great leader- keeping your family safe from anyone, even from a woman, that might bring harm. Keep it up! I'm sorry I didn't feel the same way that you felt for me. If I were out with my...aquaintence and we both got sucked in through that portal, I know she would've caught your eye. You two are alike in some ways.

Raphael- Thank you for looking out for me when I first got here. We are alike in ways that I understand how you feel sometimes. We feel like we should hide our feelings to be strong so we build a wall around our hearts to keep us from physically showing them. So a word of advice- open up to someone and let those feelings out! Just like Leonardo I know someone that would've caught your attention...except this woman is more of a "friend."

Michelangelo- Thank you for being the little brother I never had! I never thought that there could be someone so funny and crazy as you are! You are a child at heart so don't ever let anyone take that from you! Please take care of yourself...use what I told you whenever your brothers decide to pick on you. And just like Leonardo and Raphael, I know someone that would've matched your child-like side. She is also a "friend."

Donatello- Last but certainly not least my dearest Donatello 3 I will miss you the most! I've always thought it would be the dark knight himself that would open my heart and have me fall for him. But it's not him...I guess my heart has been saving itself for you. This is the first time I've ever said this to anyone...I love you with all my heart. Not a day will go by that I will not think of you. You are such a gentleman, so gentle and caring that it makes my heart melt. Please forgive me if I ruined things with your precious April.

April- You can just go jump off a cliff. Don't think that just because I'm gone I won't be able to find things out. Make D cry and feel bad about himself again and this time, I don't think Donatello will be able to bring me back again.

love, Selina

They all looked at each other in shock of what they had just read. There was then an awkward silence at the end. Selina's message to April was pretty scary and they all knew April got the picture.

Donnie POV

"Great so basically she could be anywhere in NYC and we have no way of tracking her...unless..." I trailed off then quickly ran to the computers. "Unless what?!" Raph and Leo yelled in unison. "...Unless she still has the t-phone I made for her!" I yell excited while finding her signal. A cat icon popped up moving fast indicating that 1 Selina has her t-phone with her and on and 2 she's still alive! I can't help but wonder why would she keep the phone with her and have it on. She's a very smart woman and theif so she would know that having her phone on her would get tracked...does she want us to find her? I thought.

A bright light blasts through the lair then out comes a new figure with a single katana sheathed at their side. She steps out further confirming that the figure in fact is a woman.

Talia POV

"I am Talia al Ghul. Head of the League of Assasins and daughter of the great Ra's al Ghul." I announce with my head held up high. "We are here in search of Selina Kyle." I tell them looking at them straight in the eye. "We?" the turtles and Master Splinter say quietly in unison. Then out steps out the other two figures...


End file.
